Four Reasons We Hate Larxene
by ShinyGuardian
Summary: Roxas P.O.V. Giving you a few examples to why they all hate Larxene.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. I am truly doing my best. Leave comments telling me how I did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts, which is a good thing cause if I did it would be shorter and boring. And it would make you want to scratch your eyes out.**

**The couples are as follows: Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Zexion, Mansex and Saix, Marluxia and Vexen, Xaldin and Luxord, Riku and Sora, Cloud and Leon, Zach and Lex, Seifer and Hayner, Olette and Pence, Fuu and Rai. Xigbar is just a nasty old pervert trying to get into whoevers pants. Everybodies and nobodies all hate Larxene so f**k that b*tch.**

(Roxas P.O.V.)

H, my name is Roxas. I am Sora's nobodie. I have blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes. Everybody tells me that I have a bad attitude. Axel, my pyromaniac boyfriend, told me that it just made me that much hotter and he intended the pun.

Now im going to tell you some of the reasons everbodies and nobodies hate Larxene. #1 is because she is always trying to break everybody up. #2 is because, well she radiates bitch. #3 she will not take no for an answer. And #4 if she doesn't get her way she will make you miserable. These are only a couple of reasons we all hate her. And here are actual examples of these things happening.

#1 was when I had gone to twilight town to visit my best friend, Hayner. We always hung out after he was done with school, because Axel had already 'reserved' me for the weekends. So we had gotten sea-salt ice cream with the 'lovebirds'. We always ate it on the clock tower so we could overlook the town.

I had decided to spend the night at Hayner's since they had conferences at the school and he didn't have any classes.

We had stayed up 'til 3 in the morning. We didn't way up until about 2 in the afternoon. We had then gotten up and headed over to the usual spot when we were stopped by a couple of thugs. We had gotten rid of them pretty quickly and by we I mean me. One of the stupid bastards had tried to rape Hayner and had only succeeded to rip open his shirt. As I went to help him up tripped and fell on top of him. Seifer had picked that moment to come strolling down the alleyway with none other than, Larxene. Let's just say if I were a weaker nobodie I'd have faded into darkness. Hayner wasn't seen for two months after that and when he was released from Seifer's clutches could barely walk let alone sit.

Luckily for us though Xigbar had lost a bet to Luxord (big surprise there) and Xaldin made him tell them anything interesting he saw. He had seen what really had happened with the thugs and told those two and Luxord told Demyx who told Axel who told Seifer. All was forgiven, except Axel and Seifer now watched our every move.

#2 you won't believe that she radiates bitch until you meet her face-to-face, not recommended. We all thought nothing could piss Aerith off. We were dead wrong. Within the first five minutes of those two talking the sweet, patient, beautiful flower girl started screaming at Cid for smoking to much and Cloud to stop being an emo bitch and admit that he was the uke in his and Leon's relationship.

Later when Larxene was gone Aerith started bawling and kept on apologizing and she could't believe that she just did that. It took us forever to calm her down.

#3 Marluxia was gay and it was glaringly obvious. We were all surprised when he had decided to go out with the scientist who sounded like he was getting kicked in his testicles, constantly. But it pissed Larxene off the most, which was not surprising. She has had a crush on Marly since day one. Vexen was getting pissed at her for always trying to steal his girl...er 'man'. He finally broke down and made a sex tape of them and forced her to watch it. She tried to kill Vexen for that little stunt. Vexen and Marly were extra lovey-dovey when she was around hoping that she would take a hint. That didn't work out so well for the two of them.

#4 Whenever Larxene has PMS or goes on missions she doesn't like she will make sure we all feel her pain. She will put to many spices in our food. Steal all the hot water. Randomly come into our grooms in the middle of the night and do strange things. Bitch. Wear skimpy outfits. Screech into a microphone. Tell lex and Zach that sombodies and nobodies cannot be together, which will effectively make the puppy burst into tears. Or break things.

Well that is only a couple of reasons we all hate that bitch, take note that I chose to say a few. She could have about a million volumes dedicated to why people hate her.

**So, what did you think? Please leave me comments!**


End file.
